To enhance a degree of integration of memory cell transistors, a semiconductor memory device having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells has been recently proposed.
As one of conventional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells, there is a semiconductor memory device that uses transistors each having an SGT (Surround Gate transistor: cylindrical) structure. In the semiconductor memory device using transistors each having the SGT structure, multilayer polysilicon that serves as a gate electrode and a pillar-like columnar semiconductor are provided. The columnar semiconductor functions as a channel (body) portion of each transistor. Charge storage layers which are provided through tunnel insulating layers and store electric charges are provided around the columnar semiconductor. Further, block insulating layers are formed around the charge storage layers. A configuration including the polysilicon, the columnar semiconductor, the tunnel insulating layers, the charge storage layers, and the block insulating layers is called a memory string.